Deny
by Yume Sekaii
Summary: The fun and strange adventures of Dark Pit the angel with and without Lucas (but mostly without). Watch him try to understand computers, hamburgers, and television shows all while trying to hide himself from society. Spin off of If You! Shulk/Dark Pit SUGGESTIVE THEMES YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED


Being a creature of imagination that cannot really be seen you'd think that one would have unlimited freedom right?

Well yes and no.

I would love to explore the world but at the same time I feel... lazy. Just like the one person that can see me, the blonde hair blue eyes antisocial loser who can't even put up a decent conversation with me. I decide to recoil my wings and lay in bed like he does, legs up and bent with a laptop on my chest. Lucas has logged onto this thing a hundred times since I've been with him so I already know the password. It's 'pineapples4'.

I've always wondered what was so interesting about a computer since Lucas is on this thing twenty four seven. There are some times where I think Lucas was born playing on these things or whatever. He usually goes on places like Tumblr and Youtube oh and Netflix too watching shows about guys trying to remake monsters and such. Once you've really seen them shows like that just become a bunch of bull.

It's funny, I'm only here because Lucas was forced by his mom to go somewhere for once in his life. How sad.

You know maybe I should steal some food from their fridge. I would love to eat right now and from what I heard Lucas' brother is an amazing cook.

"Um... Who are you?"

Wait... How can they see me!? I sat up quickly and glared at the person who found me. I must have let my guard down and lowered my cover!

"So can I ask how you got here? Lucas is out now and I don't think he'll be comfortable with you using his laptop..."

He... sounds so damn casual! What the hell is wrong with him!? Wouldn't any normal person freak out!? Well no matter... I'll truly show him fear.

"I dear human..." I stood up on the bed and spread my black wings as far as it can spread. "Am Dark Pit! I am a abyss that once you fall into will never see the light again!"

The person's eyes had opened up widely, a look of shock! That's better. I'll just scare this human and force them to forget m-

"Wow what beautiful wings, hey how did you do that? I have a friend who would love to make wings for a costume she's working on and I'm sure she'll be more than impressed with this!"

He's... kidding right?

"These are real wings, authentic wings! It's not that the CGI you see in those fake shows!" I yelled.

He walked closer to me. Studying my wings perhaps? They are large and magnificent.

"Wow amazing!" he said. "Would it be alright if I touch them?"

I smirked. Oh how sad that you cannot have wings like me.

"Of course! Touch as much as you-Ah!"

What the hell is this? He started stroking my wings and before I knew it I felt this strange surge! It felt so good but for some reason I can't breathe... Oh damn... this feels too good... Please don't- - Wait a frickin' m-m-m-minute...! Why am I acting like this! Fuuu... Ah damn... It's getting harder to breathe and god I'm starting... to feel wonderful and strange in my crotch... My heart... is b-beating... O-oh...

"So these are real wings," he said. "I can see them sticking out of your back. Isn't it painful?"

"I-It's not painful in the l-least! It is my wings, I am created to conform to them..."

He started stroking the bottom layer of wings, his fingers rubbing against it... Oh this is so amazing... Y-yes... I can't help but drool a little... My eyes are having a hard time staying open and my toes are curling in... I just want to... to...

"Your feathers are truly beautiful."

He strokes the top of my wings and I... I...

"Ahh!" I cry as I fall onto the bed, my wings withdrawing themselves.

I lay there, a sloppy mess in between my legs. What is that exactly...? It felt... so amazing...

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't think that would happen to you! I didn't know! I'm sorry!" the human cried. "Here, let me get you a towel! Feel free to use our shower! I'll lend you some spare clothing!"

He begins to run out the door.

"Human." He stops. "You've managed to make me completely defenseless, amazing. You have all my respect. Who are you?"

He turns to me, beautiful... simple.

"My name is Shulk Pavilon," he said.

"Why did you not attack me when you first saw me?"

He turns fully, a smile on his face.

"Because you were lazing around on my brother's laptop, not doing anything wrong. If you broke in the system would have warned me ahead of time so I figured you were a friend of my little brother Lucas," he said.

I laugh weakly.

"You kid yourself, I am not his friend or his enemy. Neither am I that for you," I said.

He walked to me, my heart rushing heavily with every step, and sits on the bed.

"Then let's change that shall we?" he said. "Let's be friends!"

I laugh again.

"Friends with you?" I muster a sadistic smile. "That... doesn't sound all that bad at all."

 _..._

 **AN: Hi! Let's deal with the adventures of Dark Pit shall we? Also, did you know the Lend-Lease Act was used to counter the Neutrality Act? Well I used the sensitive body part act to counter the YOU KNOW WHAT (lol) I ship it so hard I swear, Alpharad got me into this ;-;**


End file.
